Cuddle Comfort
by PixiesStoleMyApples
Summary: Request fic for thecursedexorcist on Tumblr. Maka's love of reading can sometimes cause her sadness. Soul helps her through the hard times of her favorite characters deaths. Based on the headcannon by turtlepapaya on Tumblr, so the premise belongs to her, I just wrote the story. Thanks for the permission!


Soul sat with his feet propped up on the coffee table in front of the couch quickly flipping through tv channels for something to watch. It was Saturday, so there wasn't much else to do. Usually Soul just watched tv when he had nothing else to do. But there was nothing good to watch and Soul knew he had gone through the listings three or four times by then, but he kept flipping through in hopes that he missed something remotely decent. After breakfast, it was Maka's turn to do the dishes, so Soul's first thought was to watch some television. That was two hours ago and here he was, still without anything to watch.

He sighed as he made it back to channel one again, irritably beginning to flip through the list once more. He threw the remote down with a huff and stood up, striding into the kitchen and opening the fridge. He rifled through the fridge before he found and pulled out a soda, turning when he heard the timer on the stove go off. A moment later Maka stepped into the kitchen and pulled a bowl from the cupboard.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Soul asked, popping the top off his soda with one hand and taking a sip.

"It's kinda cold and I was still a little bit hungry, so I made some soup," she replied, taking a ladle down from the wall and pouring some soup into the bowl in her hand. "Why, do you want some?"

"Eh, maybe I'll heat some up later," he answered, taking another gulp of his soda.

"Okay, I'm reading a book, so I'm just going to eat in my room."

Soul laughed. "Alright, you don't need permission. Just don't make me scrub it if you spill it on the carpet."

"Oh, ha ha, I'm not _you_, Soul," she retorted as she walked down the hall to her room. Soul laughed again as he walked back into the living room, suddenly remembering his frustrations with the television.

* * *

A half hour later, Soul was still trying to look for something to watch on tv.

"There are five _hundred_ goddamn television channels, how is there not one to fucking watch?!" Soul shouted.

Then he noticed Maka slowly trudging into the living room with her head slumped. Soul arched his brow as he watched her closely. Her eyes were dark as she shuffled to the couch, dropping a book on the coffee table that Soul noticed was called "The Fault in Our Stars", and fell face first into the cushions, her head landing next to Soul's leg.

"... Maka?" She replied with nothing but a muffled groan. Soul looked at the book she dropped on the coffee and realized just what was wrong with her. He shifted in his seat and leaned a little closer to her. "Did someone die in your book?"

Keeping her face in the cushions, Maka nodded.

"Were they your favorite character?"

She nodded again.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head.

"Wanna watch a movie to get your mind off it?"

She nodded.

Soul patted her head and headed to the shelf where they kept their movies to pick out a DVD. He knew the drill. Maka had read hundreds of books, hundreds of her favorite characters have died over the years, and she always becomes depressed once she reads the death scene of them. So Soul started to play happy or funny movies whenever a character dies to make her feel better. Most of the time, it was successful.

Picking out a funny one, he put the disk in the DVD player and sat down next to Maka. "Hey, come on, sit up, I put it in," he said, tapping her head. Maka sat up, sniffing and wiping her eyes. As Soul pushed a button on the remote to skip to the menu, he looked over to see more tears spilling from her eyes. "Okaaay," Soul said with a half-smile, placing his hands on her shoulders and rubbing them gently, "come on, it'll be alright, let's just focus on the movie."

"O…Okay," Maka sniffed, pulling her legs up to her chest and leaning against Soul with a sigh. Within a couple minutes, Maka started giggling and sniffling as she watched the movie. Not long after that, Soul could feel her shaking with laughter. _I knew this movie would make her feel better_, he thought to himself, resting his arm on the top of the couch behind her. He never really understood why she got so emotional over characters, but he didn't like seeing her upset, so he always tried his best to get her mind off of the sad scenes.

But he certainly didn't mind having her pressed up against him though. He secretly gazed at her from the corner of his eye, watching her laugh at the movie. She still had tear trails running down her cheeks, but she stopped crying a while ago. And although they were still a little red from the crying, her green eyes were absolutely sparkling. Sure, he made fun of her, but he never meant it. He actually thought she was really pretty; she had flawless skin, silky ash blonde hair, and her body wasn't bad like he said it was.

But she was a good partner. She was strong yet gentle, firm yet loving, she rarely let the bitches at Shibusen wear her down. He was really lucky to have such a great meister, and every day he thanks Death that he snatched her up before anyone else. People shouldn't be begging him to be their partner, they should be begging _her_! Anyone would be lucky to have her.

After a little while, the credits rolled on the movie and Maka shifted a little in her seat. She turned her head towards him, a big smile appearing on her face. Soul could tell she wasn't feeling sad anymore.

"Thank you, Soul," Maka chimed, rubbing her hand against his sternum, "you really made me feel better."

"Hey, it's no problem," Soul replied with a smirk. He was surprised when she suddenly pulled herself to him, wrapping her arms around his middle. He hesitated before wrapping an arm tight around her shoulder.

"I mean, this one was really sad!"

Soul shook with mirth at her statement. "Yeah, I could tell."

The two stayed like that on the couch for a minute more. Finally, they started to separate, their cheeks caressing each other. Their faces were close together, Soul not being able to bring himself to move farther away. Red eyes gazed into green, and Soul found himself slowly inching closer and closer to her. His breath warmed her mouth until his lips finally brushed gently against hers. A small gasp jumped out of Maka's throat at the contact of her partner's lips touching hers. But she didn't push him away, so Soul slanted his lips against her mouth as his arm found its place around her shoulders again and his other wrapped around the small of her back. Maka placed her hands on his chest, softly curling her fingers into the fabric of his t-shirt. The action made his stomach flutter, air contently blowing out his nose and causing him to pull her closer to his chest.

After a couple minutes, the two separated and Soul set his forehead against hers. Maybe character deaths in her books weren't so bad after all if it meant he could get more of that.

* * *

"Hey, Maka," Soul said one morning as he helped her put away the dishes. "I was passing by the book section of the store the other day when I saw a book you'd like."

Maka scrunched her mouth to the side, thinking to herself before she turned and said, "Are you sure I haven't read it? I've read a lot of the books that are in the book section of the store."

"I know for sure you haven't read em, they just added them," Soul told her, sitting down at the table. "I know you'd like it, it's about kingdoms and dragons and fighting, and it's a whole series."

"Really?" Maka sat down quickly in the chair opposite him. "And princesses and kings and stuff?"

"Yeah, yeah! I think you'd really like the series, it's incredibly popular."

"What's it called?" she asked excitedly, her eyes bright.

"Game of Thrones."

* * *

_A/N: The movie was Anchorman, if anyone wants to know._


End file.
